


56. Breakfast

by starlies



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: 100 Themes Challenge, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Hoshido | Birthright Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7643032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlies/pseuds/starlies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adjusting to life in Hoshido is peculiar, but with Kaze, it doesn't seem that hard.</p><p>(Kaze shows Kamui how to use chopsticks. Birthright route)</p>
            </blockquote>





	56. Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> I like the way "Kamui" sounds better than "Corrin" :> so that's why this is the way it is.

"Kamui." 

She liked the way he pronounced her name, smooth and natural, flowing off his tongue as easily as a river. It wasn't until she came to Hoshido that she realized how harsh it sounded on Nohrian lips – as it was clearly a foreign name, strangers always had trouble pronouncing it, stumbling over the letters and forcing each syllable sharply into the air. In Nohr, "Kamui" sounded like icicles, like dark caverns, like cold steel. But in Hoshido, it was like warm honey, gentle and kind in the soothing, low tones of Kaze's voice. 

" _Kamui._ Are you paying attention?" 

"Hm? Pardon?" She turned to face him from across the table. Like she'd done so many times in the Northern Fortress back in Nohr, she had been lost in thought, gazing out the window at the sunlit morning outside. It was odd how everything was so _bright_ here – sunshine crept in houses earlier than it ever dared to in the west. She was raised in the shadow of dusk, but the dawn colored world of Hoshido was quickly becoming a comfort to her with its soft white pegasi, tan cobblestoned streets, and coral pink dishes on the oak table before her. 

Kaze sighed. "...You're getting distracted again. Is there something odd outside the window?" 

"Ah! I'm sorry, Kaze. It's nothing, really." Gods, with the Nohrian accent she'd picked up, she hoped she wasn't pronouncing his name awkwardly, like she'd heard her own butchered before. But in the week she had been here, he hadn't complained, unless he was too kind to correct her. 

"That's quite alright. Now, can you show me how to scoop rice using chopsticks?" 

Kamui gulped, looking at the bamboo chopsticks in her hand and the porcelain bowl of sticky white rice beneath them. She hadn't paid full attention to Kaze's initial demonstration after he initially showed her how to hold her utensils – lost in the sound of his voice, she didn't comprehend his instructions. "Um..." she replied, a sheepish blush crossing her cheeks. "Actually, do you mind showing me again? Please?" 

With a small smile and a shake of his head, Kaze rose and crossed the table to where Kamui sat. "Here," he said calmly, a hint of a chuckle in his voice as he took her right hand in his. "The first one goes here, like a pen, and the second... like this. It will be the one you move – as for the other..." 

But lost in a daydream, Kamui forgot what he was saying and simply let him guide her hand, secretly wishing for more serene, Hoshidan mornings like this.


End file.
